


Your own fault

by SunnyMelonPan



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Yondu, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parent Yondu Udonta, Peter is a Little Shit, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyMelonPan/pseuds/SunnyMelonPan
Summary: “When you want some respect. Don’t be disrespectful. That is the wrong way. Get your respect with missions. With your true and good actions. Treat with respect and you will earn respect.” The Captain said with his typical father voice.!WARNING! !SPANKING!This is my first fanfiction in english. I hope you like it :)





	Your own fault

Peter Quill was now 15 years old. And he was really a stubborn little rowdy. In the last couple of days, he decided that he need no more listening to the Captain. He did not his tasks. No cleaning the vents. Or his own quarters.  
The Captain, Yondu Udonta, began to getting really angry at the boy. Every time he wanted to punish this unbearable boy, he slipped through his fingers.  
“Peter Jason Quill! Get your ass over here!” The Captain screamed through the whole ship. No reaction. Yondu was furious. More than angry.  
Even the other Ravangers are annoyed about the behavior from Peter.  
One Problem. At the age of 15, he was still small and could hide in every corner. Also in the vents where nobody could catch the teenager.  
At the evening meeting, right after dinner, Yondu ordered every man to catch Peter and bring him eminently back to him.  
Annoyed, angry and furious the whole crew wanted to catch this fucking brat.  
But every time they got him into the fingers he bite, scratched and kicked, in shock they let him go.  
Yondu and the Ravangers are on Xander for suppliers and in an accident, they let the bridge open. So that Peter was running off to Xander.  
Kraglin, the first mate and lover from Yondu tried to keep his Captain calm. But he was also very mad at the boy.  
“Taser-face and Horuz are on the way to catch him.” Kraglin said.  
“He stole money, harmed members from the Crew, stole a blaster, destroyed some of the weapons and run off!” Yondu said in a very angry voice and massaged his sleeves. “Boy is so Thankful for the adoption years ago.” He said sarcastically.  
“We will get him back.” The Man with the Mohawk said.  
“Oh yes we will. And he will get the worst punishment of his short life.” He grumply said.

It was dark outside. Past the bed time of Peter.  
And the best of all. They got a call from the Nova. Great.  
The screen popped up and a muscularly Man was seen.  
“Nova officer Blank here. We don’t have an arrest warrant for your Crew. But we got a kid. He said he was one of yours.” The Man said.  
“He stole alcohol and cigarettes. The prize for this crime are 10.000 units. Who is his legal guardian?” The Captain grind his teeth. “That’s me.” Yondu said.  
“We need the papers. We send the coordinates to your pad.” The Officer said and the screen was down.  
Luckily someone found him. Even when the price was high.  
“Kraglin. Come with me.” Yondu said with a stern voice.  
The first mate just nodded.  
“What are you about to do with Peter?” Kraglin asked. He wasn’t worried. Yondu know that everything he did was for Peteys good.  
“You will see.” He just said.

In a cell he saw the boy. With red eyes. He had cried. Maybe he knew that he fucked up this time.  
The Nova Officer Blank was there in person. Blank was a very high and muscularly Man. A bit scary for someone at the age of 15.  
Yondu gave him the paper. (adoptive papers)  
“I’m his adoptive father.” The blue Man said.  
“Peter Jason Quill got now a Criminal record on Xander. He is suspended for half a year to visit our planet. When you and your crew land on Xander. He has to stray on the ship.” Blank said and handed the papers back to Yondu.  
Quietly he sighted the record and payed the 10.000 units.  
Kraglin looked at Peter. Arms crossed.  
“You’re grounded young man.” He said. The first mate was also allowed to punish Peter. He was his boy too. Don’t care if he hadn’t adopted the kid too.  
Blank opened the cell and Peter was going straight to Yondu and Kraglin. He was upset about the whole situation.  
Softly Yondu laid a hand on the left shoulder from Peter.  
“Don’t you dare to touch me you fucking bastard!” he screamed and punched the hand away.  
Now the captain had enough.  
Quickly he grips the right upper arm and walked to the main area of the station. He sat one foot on the bench and laid Peter over his tight.  
To spank a child which was over 14 was legal on Xander. They had old opinions about punishments.  
The Nova saw what was happening and some smirked. It wasn’t the first time they saw a father who spanked his child in front of them.  
Peters saw now what was happening and tried to free himself. But Yondu was stronger.  
“You’re not allowed to speak to me in that tone, my boy! You want respect and I want that too!” Yondu said and smacked the bottom from Peter hard.  
He was shocked and ashamed.  
“In the last week, you were acting like a little child! And I will treat you like one!”  
Yondu spanked Peter 20 times till the boy was still. He put the boy back to his feet and looked straight in the red face.  
“I’m sorry Sir…” he said.  
“Oh you will be sorry, I swear. Wait till we get back to our ship.” Yondu said with his dangerous ‘Father voice’.  
Peter really fucked everything up. Helpless he tried to get some help from Kraglin but he just rolled his eyes.  
“It’s your punishment and you have to see the consequences for what you did.”

The orange-brown haired boy got strained back to the ship. When he tried to run off he got another smack on this already hurting bottom.  
“Dad I don’t want a spanking…” he said, fear in his voice for what will happen next.  
“And I don’t care. You decided to act like a brat, not like a Ravanger. So, you will get a punishment like the kid you are.” Firm hands pushed Peter to his room.  
Some of the Ravangers looked at Yondu and his son. They knew a normal Crew Member would already be dead. But as the son of the Captain, he would not get a quickly death. He will get something worse.  
“Go to your room and wait there until I come for you.” Yondu said in a firm voice.  
Peter just nodded.  
“If you run off again you won’t be able to sit down for a whole week.”  
Ashamed and with his face down he goes to his room. Sat down on his bed.  
This will be the most terrifying 45 minutes of his life.

“Make sure he understands the situation.” Kraglin said to Yondu after he took off his long leather coat and vest. He would need the agility for the oncoming punishment.  
“Don’t worry I know what I’m doing.”  
The metal under his feed clicked when he took his way to Peters room.  
When he entered the room, peter sat on his bed. Face still down.  
“Stand up.” Yondu ordered.  
And Peter does as he said. With a heavy step, he goes on eye level with his son.  
“You know son, I hate to punish you. But your behavior was really bad. You’re in the puberty. And we understand that.”  
Peter looked down.  
“Look at me son.” Peter does.  
“When you want some respect. Don’t be disrespectful. That is the wrong way. Get your respect with missions. With your true and good actions. Treat with respect and you will earn respect.” The Captain said with his typical father voice.  
The Centaurian wasn’t a bad father. He did nothing to really hurt his boy.  
“But the last week and today. You could have hurt yourself. Nearly get killed. Alcohol, Cigarettes. You’re too young for that stuff. When you’re old enough, you can do whatever you want.”  
Yondu took a deep breath.  
“I’m disappointed and very angry at you. You’re grounded for 4 weeks. 8pm bedtime and you will get your ass whipped.” Yondu said.  
“I’m sorry Sir.” Peter said quietly.  
With heavy steps he sat down on the bed and bend the boy over his knees.  
“Take it like the man you want to be.”  
And then Yondu begun to spank the bottom from Peter with a hard hand.  
For the first twenty slaps he said nothing to the lightly wriggling boy.  
It hurt so bad.  
“You” Smack “will” smack “not” smack “do that” smack smack “again” smack “you understood?!” he screamed.  
“I-I’m sorry!” the boy said.  
“You will never forget this situation! I make sure of it!” He spanked the boys bottom harder after he pulled the pants down and spanked the in shorts covered butt.  
After the 40th slap, Peter begun to struggle.  
“stay still.” He warned.  
He tried.  
The spanking reverberated through the room.  
Now Yondu pulled the shorts down and spanked his bare bottom. The boy jumped at the first slap. This was the worst pain ever.  
Also because of the whole situation.  
Over the lap from his adoptive father and receiving a spanking like a little child.  
And his father wasn’t holding back.  
Each swat let out a sparkle of pain. The bottom was already dark red. And the boy was near tears.  
But Yondu wasn’t finished yet. Now will come to hard punishment.  
From one moment to another the blue man pushed him a bit forward to spank the upper tights, jammed the legs between his own and begun to spank in a quickly rhythm of 10 slaps in 5 seconds.  
Peter screamed out in pain and cried.  
Yondu spanked every spot of the upper tights and bottom. The boy should feel the pain for a couple of days while he is sitting down. It will help to remember what he had done.  
“You will remember this spanking for a long time!” Yondu said and spanked the boy till he was a sobbing mess. A tired and hiccupping sobbing mess. This was the end of the punishment, and he stopped.  
“You did good my boy.” The Captain said and stroke the back from Peter.  
He lifts him up in his arm and pulled the shorts back up. The 15-year was crying at the shoulder from his adoptive father and Captain.  
“I-i-i’m so s-s-s-sorry.” He said still sobbing.  
“I know. It’s over. I forgive you.”  
When the tears stopped leaking through the eyes he lifted the boy up to his feet.  
“Get ready for bed.” Yondu said and gave the boy his Pjs.  
Pete brush his teeth and changed his clothes while Yondu set the cassette on play. It will help to hum the boy to sleep.  
“I’m always there for you. You’re my son. I love you. And when there is something wrong. Come to me. You’re always welcome.” The Centaurian said and put the covers around Peter.  
“You’re not angry at me?” Peter asked and looked Yondu in the eyes. His are still red from crying.  
“On Cardonia I heard a Terran song that fits to this situation. The blue man said. “You’re still young. That’s your fault. You have so much to go through.” He said in a soft voice.  
“You will always be my son. But now go to sleep.”  
Softly he ruffled the hair from Peter and left the room.  
As he closed the door some Ravangers looked at Yondu with a strange face.  
“Why the fucking hell you’re not working?! Go to work you bastards!” he screamed at the crew.  
The last man who was there where Kraglin.  
“We heard the punishment.” He just said.  
“He learned his lesson. Our boy did a good job. Someday he will be a good Ravanger.”  
Before he could leave he looked again at Peter who was asleep now. Laying on his belly.  
Yondu smiled. It was the smile of a proud father.

On the next day the Ravangers made fun of Peter because of the spanking he had received. Calling him brat and crybaby.  
He hide himself in the vents, even when he could barely sit down. Legs near his chest.  
There was a whistle and the laughing died.  
“Stop making fun of a boy who is half your high you bunch of Assholes!” A loud dark voice was to hear.  
Peter could see the Yaka-Arrow in front of one of the Ravangers.  
“The next time one of you will get shot or did something stupid, I will give you the taste of my arrow.” He said and laughed.  
“Now shut the fuck up and go to work! He got some new jobs!” Yondu said and put the arrow back in its holder.  
The captain knelt down.  
“I know you’re there boy.”  
Peter lift his head and saw the Centaurian.  
“I knew something was up when I didn’t saw you during lunch.”  
“They treated me.” He said and crawled out of the vents.  
“Son’s of Bitches.” Yondu said.  
“Come kiddo. Kraglin got you a pillow and cook made some Terran pudding. This woman really likes you.” A slight smile was on his face.

He is my son.


End file.
